


Unavoidable

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Huddling For Warmth, One Shot, PWP, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wet Clothing, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Pietro get caught in the rain.  </p><p>One of my song prompts that I'm posting solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



> Unavoidable by Neon Trees, link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bbTtPL1jRs)

"Ugh…this is bad, Pietro.  So fucking bad…My socks are squishy..."  Darcy pressed her shoe down against the step they were standing on for effect, the sock and shoe squishing as she put her weight on them. 

"They wouldn't be if you'd just let me carry you back to your place..." Pietro griped, bouncing on his own squishy wet sneakers. 

"I weigh like a million pounds." 

"Not likely..." 

"Heavier than I look." 

He made a face, pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes. 

Darcy clamped her teeth together so they wouldn't chatter and leaned back against the door behind them.  The wind blew cold sheets of rain up under the awning they were hiding under. 

“Well…THAT was rude…” she sputtered, pushing her own soaked hair out of her face and shivering. 

He sighed and reached for her, pulling her close to his front. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You are cold," he stated. 

"That wasn't an invitation for spontaneous cuddles." 

He harrumphed, tightening his hold on her.  "It's to keep you warm." 

He rested his chin on the top of her head, which made Darcy fleetingly wonder if perhaps there was a little something else there too.  But she banished the thought as quickly as it entered.  Pietro was a friend.  They were bros. 

She rested her head against his chest, hoping he wouldn't mind.  His clothes were soaked like hers, but his body heat permeated everything, warming the parts of her that touched him. 

Wishful thinking was all it was.  She had fallen bad for her best friend and as if that wasn’t enough, the universe had decided in its INFINITE-PLATYPUS-CREATING-WISDOM to unleash a rainstorm on Manhattan.  In the middle of autumn. When it was already chilly outside WITHOUT being drenched to the bone.

 _Seriously, Universe?  First the platypus and now this?  Are there no ends to your little jokes?_  

She briefly entertained the option that there were no jokes.  That the platypus was the world’s most perfect being and that maybe, just maybe this would turn out well too.  Huddling for warmth with your crush under an awning.  That was…pretty cool, now that she thought about it.  Pretty cool until it was over and became awkward. 

_But the platypus kind of lives the good life, so maybe…._

She pushed the thoughts from her mind again.  She didn’t need to be contemplating the platypus’ divinity any more than she needed to be contemplating the possibility of a relationship with Pietro.  Neither were very likely to ever happen.

They remained there, huddled under the awning for what felt like centuries.  But she was pretty sure it was actually just like…twenty minutes or so. 

And she wasn't sure if she was imagining the way his hands tightened on her waist when she pulled back to look up in the sky at the slowing raindrops.  It was still raining, but it wasn't nearly as impassable as before. 

"Looks like it's letting up." 

"Are you sure?" he glanced up. 

"Yeah, I can tell.  There's less water falling from the sky..." she smirked and extricated herself from his arms, wrapping her own around her waist to ease the loss as they continued on their walk. 

The loss…of warmth.  Yeah.  It was hella cold now.    

"You'll probably want to get home..." she said as they approached the crosswalk. 

"Why?" 

"Your clothes are soaked..." 

"I thought you had a laundry room at your place..." he arched an eyebrow.

That look should be illegal.  That look did things to her. 

But she shrugged, "I DO, but I mean...you could probably run to your place and back in no time if you wanted to hang out still..." 

"I probably could," he agreed.  "BUT, it seems like such a waste when I could just...not." 

"You are the laziest superhero in the world, you know?" she grinned and took off at a brisker pace when she felt a few more drops start to fall. 

"Do you want to find another awning?" he asked, looking up at the sky. 

"Six blocks...let's just gun it." 

"Actually gun it?" he looked hopeful, reaching out for her.   

"No.  Gun it at my pace." 

He made a face and sped up his walk to match hers.

They were thoroughly dripping as they entered her building, slopping up the stairs to her fourth floor walk-up. 

She was shivering again when they got to her door, fumbling with her keys and finally getting it open.  The burst of heat from inside was welcome as she ambled in to kick off her shoes. 

His followed and she took off down the hall to the laundry room, socks squishing wetly on the hard wood floor.  "Just take off your clothes and toss them in here to me...I don't know what I have that you can wear, but...there's always my bathrobe..." 

"The pink checkered one?"  he called after her. 

"One and the same." 

He shrugged, "Eh...I’ll take it.  It brings out my eyes." 

She snorted and started pulling things off.  The jeans took longer than she was expecting.  Drenched denim didn't really have a lot of give.  And the jeans were a little tight, anyway. 

She dumped them in the washer to run a spin cycle so their clothes wouldn't be in the dryer for four hundred years, running up her electric bill. 

She was just chucking the hoodie in when Pietro appeared in the door. "Whoa, sorry..." he took a step back, but didn't really avert his eyes.  Unless it counted that they moved from her face down to her chest.  To where her almost translucent pink t-shirt was showing off the ladies.  Almost highlighted against the clinging cotton.  At least she had on a bra.  A bra that he could most definitely see. 

He swallowed once and looked back up at her face.  His eyes were darker, and he was holding his wet laundry protectively in front of him.  Covering his...

_Oh blessed Universe, oh sweet Platypus in heaven..._

She licked her lips and dropped the hoodie into the washer, crossing her hands over her waist and boldly pulling off the t-shirt that wasn't covering anything anyway. 

She peeled off her socks, dropping them in one at a time, all the while holding his gaze. 

Something had shifted and Darcy wasn't really one to ask questions.  Not when the shift had gone from "friends" to "it's on" in a micro second. 

"Wanna put your clothes in?  Or are you just gonna hold them?" she asked,  

He took a jolting step forward, handing her the pile of wet clothes and standing there in a pair of damp boxer briefs.  With an erection that was good enough to write home about. 

_Dear Mom...I got banged by a Sokovian Superhero on my washing machine.  It was probably eight or nine inches.  I lost count._

She dropped them all into the basin of the machine, closing the lid and turning the dial to spin. 

"Is this...are we doing this?" he whispered. 

She nodded, "If you want to." 

"Do YOU want to?" 

"Of course I want to...do YOU want to?" 

He cocked his head to the side, shooting her a look.  "What do you think?" 

She inhaled, blindsided by the rush of heat between her legs. 

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. The sweet pull of his mouth was almost too much, the culmination of a hell of a lot of sexual tension. 

"I've wanted to for months...a year...ever since I met you, Darcy..." his voice was low, impossibly low.  His hand was supporting her back as he leaned back down to kiss her again. 

She gave an involuntary shiver as he lifted her up onto his front, not depositing her on top of her washing machine, but carrying her out of the laundry room.   

"I need to wait until the clothes are done...so I can put them in the dryer..." 

His lips were at her throat, "We won't need them...not for a while..." 

She was suddenly bouncing back on her bed and watching Pietro strip himself out of his underwear, dropping them on the floor before crawling up the bed towards her.  At a snail’s pace. 

She watched the muscles in his arms bunch and release as he made his way up to her, tugging her panties down, pressing his lips to her hip bone when she lifted up so he could get them off. 

She shivered again, sitting up to unhook her bra, pulling it off and tossing it in the floor.

Her nipples were painfully hard from the cold, and he reached up to flick his fingers over one, causing her to bite her lip. 

His lips were hot against her skin and she gasped when he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth.  He sucked hard and swirled his tongue, releasing it with a pop.  “Too much?” 

She shook her head, “I’m just…cold…” 

He yanked down the blanket and they both shifted until they were underneath, the heat from his skin started to warm her almost immediately.

He turned his attention back to her nipples, alternating between them, his hips pressing against her urgently.  “ _Ti si lepa_ , Darcy… _ti si lepa Princeza_ …”

“I don’t know what that means…but…same?” 

He chuckled.  “I am not a beautiful Princess…” he pressed a chaste kiss to her breast before moving up to her throat. 

“Don’t sell yourself short…” She groaned when she felt his teeth scrape against her skin, felt his tongue on her jaw as he made his way up to her mouth. 

She parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he lined himself up, bucking forward to slide through her slick folds.  “You think I am beautiful?” he arched an eyebrow, pushing up above her slightly on his hands. 

“I think you’re gorgeous…” she whispered, pulling him down for another kiss, his hips thrusting slowly, never enough to push inside.  She ran her fingers through his wet hair that was curling on the ends and dripping.  “And wet.” 

He smirked, “So are you…wet and gorgeous…”  There was extra emphasis on the ‘wet’. 

She whined, arching up to meet his thrusts.  “You’re a tease…a gorgeous, wet tease…” 

“I am only trying to bide my time…” he grinned.  “Once I am inside you…I do not think I will last long…” 

“Wow, way to get my hopes up…” she reached down between them, wrapping her hand around him and squeezing slightly.  She rolled the head around her clit, looking up to catch his gaze.  She moaned, squirming beneath him.  “I didn’t know your super powers extended to the bedroom…” she teased, meaning it as a jab, but the look in his eyes made her mouth go dry. 

“Some do…” he looked down between them again, watching her use his cock like a toy, rolling it in tight circles around her clit. 

She couldn’t really talk much after that, giving herself over to the sensation. She reached up to tweak her own nipple. 

He couldn’t do anything but watch, holding himself up unwaveringly and dividing his gaze between her face, her breasts and her crotch. 

“Can you…can you come like that?” he murmured. 

“Yeah…want me to?” 

“No…just wanted to know if you could…”  He hauled her hips back and unwrapped her hand from around him, sliding into her in one fluid motion, leaving her clit sensitive and wanting. 

He stayed still for a few minutes, letting her get used to his girth.  He pressed kisses to her lips, swallowed her moans as she tried in vain to buck up against him, to get back some of the stimulation on her clit. 

“Please…” she mumbled, muffled against his mouth. 

“I will…just relax…I will take care of you, _moja lepa Princeza…_ ” 

He somehow kept her right on the edge.  The slide of his dick inside her was almost enough, it was almost enough, but he knew when to pull back. 

She was a shaking, shuddering, blabbering mess.  The burn of impending release was there.  Just there. 

As he pulled back and thrust forward, just slow enough to tease her…she looked up into his eyes, choking on a cry when his thumb appeared on her clit.  Just his thumb, pressing slightly and then vibrating.  Fucking vibrating because _of fucking course_.  Holy shit.  He was a walking vibrator.  A walking vibrator with a name and a heartbeat and a pair of arms that could…just hold the FUCK out of her.

She was sitting there, just on the edge and then she was tipping.   

And she was pretty sure she was screaming.  Fairly certain.  Her neighbors were going to love her. White hot pleasure burst forth from where they were joined and she was being loud.  So loud.  And he was mumbling something.  Her name.  Over and over as his eyes squeezed shut. 

She silently thanked the Universe and her Lord and Savior, the Platypus that she was on the pill.  Because he was bare-backing this and it hadn’t even been something they’d discussed.  Bad Darcy. Bad.    

She’d chastise Pietro later, because all she could work out of her mouth was, “This is good…Pietro…so fucking good…” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Darcy gif compliments of [Upisdre](http://upisdre.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
